Rapscallion
"The night is still young, friends. There’s at least three or four more hours ‘til daybreak. What shall we do next?" Advanced (New) Some young men have a certain charm to them. They aren’t necessarily wealthy but they know how to wear clothes well, to make themselves look good in a dashing and slightly unconventional way. They’re clever, quick, and a little dangerous, like a young cat just come into its full growth and proud of its own speed and claws. Rapscallions are not thieves, though they may steal. They are not duellists, though they may fight duels. They are not scholars, though they may be well-read. What they are is young men with style and grace and flair who like to be in the thick of things. A Rapscallion lives for action, for excitement, and his presence tends to energize others. He can be an excellent ally, a dangerous enemy, or merely a short distraction, but one thing is certain—a Rapscallion is always memorable Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Charm, Common Knowledge (any two), Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Evaluate, Gamble, Gossip, Lip Reading, Perception, Search, Sleight of Hand, Swim Talents: Ambidextrous or Fleet Footed, Dealmaker or Streetwise, Public Speaking or Sixth Sense, Swashbuckler or Quick Draw Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jack), Dashing clothes, Cloak, Sword or Pistol with Powder and Ammunition for 10 Shots, Dagger Career Entries Dilettante, Gambler, Raconteur, Vagabond Career Exits Charlatan, Duellist, Fence, Highwayman, Spy A Day in the Life Rapscallions have no daily routine, though they do have regular habits. That is, a rapscallion has no fixed occupation and so does not do the same work from day to day, but he may have certain personal habits that remain consistent. Most rapscallions rise late – this is, after all, one of the great advantages to not holding a steady job. After waking, a rapscallion always washes and grooms himself – one thing every rapscallion (even the scruffy ones) takes pride in is looking his best. Once ready for the day, the rapscallion sallies forth, most often to a favourite tavern. There he breaks his fast, greets friends, listens to gossip and waits to see what shape the day will take. Rarely does a rapscallion sit idle for long – something is always happening somewhere, and before long he cannot control himself and must leap into whatever fray he can find. If nothing presents itself quickly enough, the rapscallion may leave the tavern behind and take to the streets, particularly the markets and bazaars. These are often abuzz with activity, and so he can lose himself in the frenzy of activity, finding something to entertain him. Often a rapscallion selects a visitor and offers his services as a guide, knowing these strangers are the most likely targets for thieves, thugs and worse. Anyone who looks lost, confused, or frightened attracts the rapscallion’s attention because they may provide interest and activity. Most rapscallions have several places they frequent – a particular tavern, a section of the bazaar, a spot along the docks, a seamstress’s or tailor’s shop – and will visit each of those places each day, if only to see and be seen. At the same time, rapscallions are always up for carousing anywhere, anytime, with anyone, and so at a moment’s notice they might abandon all previous plans and hie to another bar or event. Only someone in immediate danger is enough to keep a rapscallion focused on the troubles at hand. Rapscallions often find themselves asleep in another’s bed, and so their nights hardly fall into a routine. When not out partying and not entertaining a companion, most rapscallions actually sleep early, recharging for whatever the next day might bring. Little Known Facts Many, but not all, rapscallions are noble-born and have money. These individuals often live under a false name to keep their exploits from embarrassing their family – or more likely keep their family from cutting off their purse strings. Rapscallions are both loved and hated, and often by the same people. They are charming, friendly, foolhardy and eager to help – and they blunder into matters they know nothing about, often endangering not only themselves but everyone else nearby with their enthusiasm. Rich young noblemen often disguise themselves and slum about in the poorer, rougher parts of a city, seeking excitement and anonymity. These are not true rapscallions, however. They value their own hides too much, and think about money too often. A true rapscallion is there for excitement and adventure first and foremost, and thinks little of risking his own neck if he gets involved.